


Un Jade y Un Loto

by Monserrat_VALO



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monserrat_VALO/pseuds/Monserrat_VALO
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si el parecido de YanLi con el jade menor no era coincidencia, asi como el parecido de XiChen con FengMian tampoco lo fueraAcaso se trato de un accidente...pero ¿Y si no lo fuera?Está historia contara con cinco capítulos aproximadamente
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: El intercambio

...

Yu ZiYuan nunca hubiera imaginado que por amor sacrificaría muchas cosas que entre ellas estaría el secreto de su primer hijo, ella solo quería el amor FengMian pero él nunca pudo olvidarse de CangSe y eso le orillo a que tomara una decisión que cambiaría su vida y sin darse cuenta la del mundo de la cultivación.

Mientras tanto en una pequeña posada de CaiYi dos mujeres daban a luz a los niños que en un futuro ocasionarían un gran caos

Madame Lan estaba teniendo algunas dificultades en su parto ya que aunque su bebé no tuviera problemas tal parece que la salud de ella estaba decayendo más durante el parto ya llevaban 6 horas y aún no podía nacer el bebé ya que sería muy peligroso para ella. Mientras que con Madame Yu había sido todo lo contrario ella había decidido ir de cacería aunque se lo habían prohibido y es que cómo podía quedarse en Yummeng después de que FengMian le dijera que este sería el único hijo que tendrían, Yu ZiYuan lo entendería si su embarazo fuera de alto riesgo o si ella no tuviera la fuerza para tener más hijos, pero ella sabía que la verdadera razón era que él no quería tener ningún tipo de relación ya con ella, eso la frustró mucho y decidió que ir de cacería nocturna la calmaría, pero no contaba con que después de terminar de matar unos cuantos cadáveres su fuente se rompería, al principio se asustó pero luego se calmó y decidió que lo mejor era ir al pueblo más cercano.

-¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que el bebé nazca? - Pregunto Yu ZiYuan ya molesta de llevar más de 2 horas con las contracciones

.-Madame lamento informar que las contracciones aún no son tan fuertes por lo tanto aún falta para que el bebé pueda nacer .-Aunque la partera dijo que faltaba, lo cierto era que no sabía cómo realizar el parto ya que este iba a ser su primera vez atendiendo un parto, ella tuvo que venir al llamado de Madame Yu debido a que sus compañeras más experimentadas estaban en otra habitación con una mujer que al parecer era de una secta importante, pero parecía que su parto estaba acabando con su vida y por obvias razones no podían dejarla para atender a una mujer que parecía sana y no tan importante

.  
.  
.

.-Madame Lan usted puede, por favor siga intentando - Ciertamente las parteras estaban preocupadas, si el parto se seguía postergando el bebé podía morir y en el peor de los casos, la madre tambien 

.-Créanme que lo intentó, pero creo que ya no puedo siento demasiado sueño .-Lan Mei estaba demasiado cansada y estaba segura de rendirse pero en eso una partera dijo que lo siguiera intentado por su esposo y su hijo, ciertamente la frase de “su esposo” era algo que le había quitado el sueño que tenía, el pensar en ese tierno hombre que le hablo la primera vez y ella ignoró y el tener que ver su cara de angustia cuando la vio matar a su Shifu, que en realidad era solo un bastardo más que quería hacer una rebelión contra Qingheng-Jun para poder tener más poder, había logrado asesinar aquel hombre pero no esperaba que Qingheng-Jun no la dejara hablar y que simplemente se casaran lo más rápido y después ambos se tuvieran que recluir por separado, había creído que después de eso no volverían a tener contacto pero parecía que los ancianos de la secta querían descendencia y estaban obligando a Qingheng-Jun a separarse de ella y tomar otra mujer que fuera más digna, en un principio esperaba que un día llegarán y le dijeran que su matrimonio se había disuelto y que tenía que cumplir su castigo... Pero ese día no llego en cambio Qingheng-Jun fue el que la visito con un semblante serio que ella no había visto antes, lo había visto sonriendo, triste y decepcionado pero nunca con ese semblante, él había llegado para decirle lo que ya sabía pero... Él le propuso que su heredero fuera hijo de ambos, sería mentira si ella dijese que no sentía algo por el pero eso ahora ya no importaba así que ella simplemente dijo “has lo que desees” después de eso Qingheng-Jun volvió a su reclusión aislada y ella empezó a ser visitada por los médicos de la secta, aunque los ancianos estaban molestos no pudieron objetar pero luego descubrió que al parecer aún había un traidor en la secta y la estaba envenenado lentamente para que su hijo no naciera, ella trato de hablarlo con los discípulos que le llevaban la comida pero siempre la ignoraron, en cambio ella tuvo que dejar de comer o beber lo que le llevaban ya que no sabía que estaba envenenado y que no, con su núcleo de oro ella había ido absorbiendo el veneno pero a la larga ella moriría si seguía haciéndolo, por eso a los siete meses ya no pudo más y pidió que su parto se realizará en una posada fuera de Gusu, los ancianos y el hermano de Qingheng-Jun se hacían negado pero al final Qingheng-Jun decidió cumplirle ese gusto por única vez, en cuanto la llevaron con las parteras ellas sabían quién era y la empezaron a tratar lo mejor posible, pero parecía que el haber absorbiendo tanto veneno por varios meses y la mala alimentación la estaban afectando

.-Madame Lan intente un poco más ya podemos ver la cabeza por fin, solo un poco más.-Gritaba demasiado feliz una ayudante de la partera

.-Es... esta bi...bien lo... seguiré... intentando...- Su voz se escuchaba entrecortada debido a los jadeos producidos por el dolor

Después de unos minutos más, madame Lan consiguió dar a luz a un hermoso bebé aunque su reacción no era la habitual.

.-Madame Lan su hija ya está aquí ¿Quisiera... cargarla? - Pregunto la encargada de las cultivadoras médicas

.-¿Usted dijo hija? - Lan Mei estaba preocupada, su embarazo y parto había sido muy peligroso y dudaba de que los ancianos dejaran a Qingheng-Jun en paz, lo más seguro es que lo obligarán a tener otro hijo que fuera varón, así que con mucho pesar pregunto lo siguiente .-¿Alguien más además de ustedes sabe que di a luz a una mujer? - la partera se vio un poco desubicada por la pregunta pero aun así le contesto con una sonrisa de comprensión

.-Mi señora no se preocupe, nadie además de mi ha visto el sexo del bebé... - lo siguiente que iba a decir era ciertamente algo difícil de decir pero aun así lo dijo .-Usted desea que yo... ¿Intercambie al bebé? - durante los años que ella había estado como médica vio varios casos de cambiar bebés mujeres por varones y viceversa pero también había visto lo caótico que podía llegar a ser cuando se sabía la verdad y Madame Lan parecía una buena mujer así que esperaba que nadie se enterara de lo que iban a hacer

Con un gran dolor Lan Mei asintió con la cabeza y luego la partera volvió a hablar

.-¿Gusta cargarla por lo mientras madame? .-Ella negó así que volvió a tomar la palabra ella .-Tenemos a una mujer en la otra habitación que también quiere cambiar a su hijo ¿Está segura de esto Madame? Recuerde... que no hay marcha atrás

.-Si... no hay ningún problema por favor hágalo lo más rápido y discreto posible

.-No se preocupe madame Lan, el bebé está aquí al lado así que si gusta le traeré de una vez al otro niño

Con algo de duda al final suspiro asintiendo lentamente

.-Aquí está Madame Lan, ciertamente es un bebé muy saludable y parece que la madre es de una buena familia así que no se preocupe por su hija

.-Muchas gracias por ayudarme con esto, yo siempre lo tendré en cuenta en unas horas más vendrán por mí, por favor... - Lan Mei no tuvo que decir más ya que parecía que la partera sabía lo que le iba a pedir así que asintió y luego se marchó con su hija en brazos

Luego de eso unos discípulos mayores llegaron por Lan Mei, la médica en jefe los despidió y dio algunas recomendaciones para el cuidado de madame Lan ya que les dijo que encontró algunos residuos de venenos, aunque parecía que a los discípulos no les importo y simplemente se fueron, ahora ella tenía que pensar que iba a hacer con lo que se acababa de enterar ya que al parecer si en un futuro se llegaba a saber la verdad habría un gran caos en el mundo de la cultivación, puede que no ahora, pero si en un futuro

.  
.  
.

Unas horas antes

.-¿¡SABES O NO SABES COMO HACER UN PARTO NIÑA!? .-Yu ZiYuan definitivamente estaba más que molesta después de oír a la “medica” decir que nunca antes había atendido un parto y si no fuera por las contracciones estaría más que segura que ya la habría azotado con Zidian, aunque tal vez era un poco su culpa por no haber dicho que era la señora de Lotus Pier, pero ella no esperaba que le mandaran a la médica más joven y con menos experiencia pero eso ya no importaba, lo importante ahora era que su hijo naciera - ¡AL MENOS TRAE A ALGUIEN QUE SEPA COMO ATENDERME...AGH!, ¡Y HAZLO RÁPIDO!

.-Mad...Madame lo... lo q...que quise decir es que nunca he atendido un parto p...pero sé cómo r...realizarlo.-La joven médica estaba más que nerviosa ya que no esperaba que la logrará oír después de que se había alejado a una distancia que ella consideraba razonable para poder pedirle a un sirviente que mandara a traer a alguien que supiera como ayudarla a atender el parto .-P...pero si gusta traeré a alguien más para que me ayude, vuelvo en un segundo

.-¡¡¡AL DEMONIO CONTIGO LO HARE YO MISMA Y DESPUÉS TE ROMPERÉ LAS PIERNAS Y TE DARE DE COMER A LOS PERROS!!! .-Luego de eso fue como si la vida la estuviera retando y las contracciones empezaron a ser más fuertes así que Yu ZiYuan empezó a inhalar y exhalar lo más que pudo, para cuando la médica regreso ella ya estaba dando a luz a su bebé y la niña rápidamente se apresuró a ponerse el equipo médico necesario junto con instrucciones de que hacer,¿¡Qué acaso no veía que eso estaba haciendo!? Al final su hijo nació perfectamente sano pero gracias a la molesta de la enferma que le dijo que su esposo estaría muy feliz de que tuvo un varón toda su felicidad se apagó y ahora tenía un problema, Yu ZiYuan estaba muy feliz por haber tenido un hijo muy saludable pero sabía que ahora FengMian no la volvería a voltear a ver y ni hablar de volver a compartir el lecho, así que decidió tomar una decisión algo egoísta pero, ¿El amor lo valía, cierto?

.-Cierra la boca y tráeme a la jefa médica y no quiero que digas nada de mi hijo si hablas no volverás a ver la luz del día .-antes de que la médica hablara la interrumpió y añadió .-Soy la señora de Yummeng Jiang, te recomiendo por tu bien, que esto no salga de esta habitación o estarás en muy grandes problemas 

.-P...por su...supuesto señ...Madame Jiang en seguida iré por mi maestra así que no se preocupe volveré enseguida .-Si noto o no que Yu ZiYuan hizo una mueca cuando dijo Madame Jiang no lo demostró ya que dijo todo lo más rápido que pudo y luego huyó

.-Ahora espero que FengMian no haya empezado a buscarme o mejor dicho a su hijo - dijo mientras se recostaba de nuevo para luego suspirar y ponerse a pensar si estaba haciendo lo correcto, aunque sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la jefa médica entro inclinándose ante ella y pidiéndole disculpas por no haberla atendido como era debido, pero lo que más le impresionó fue el hecho de que se veía algo cansada y con poca energía, ¿Será que había elegido un mal lugar para dar a luz a su hijo? Ahora dudaba un poco sobre lo que iba a decir .-Me gustaría hablar con usted a solas aunque antes quisiera que me permitiera decirle algo a su discípula .-La médica se acercó y ella dijo lo más bajo posible .-Si mencionas a alguien quien soy o qué he dado a luz aquí, no solo me encargare de ti, sino de todas tus futuras generaciones también.-Luego de eso la médica asintió temblorosa y luego se excuso

.-Dígame Madame Jiang o ¿Debería decir araña violeta?, ¿En qué puedo serle útil? Ciertamente no he sabido de ti desde que dejaste la secta MeiShan Yu para casarte, lo último que supe fue que te casaste con un líder de secta

.-No esperaba que aún me recordara pero solo dime Yu ZiYuan, no es como si me gustará el apellido de mi esposo no soy alguien débil que necesita el respaldo de un apellido

.-Entiendo... pero dime ZiYuan ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? .-Por alguna razón ella creía saber lo que le iba a pedir y esperaba estar equivocada

.-Yu ZiYuan suspiro un poco y luego hablo .-Quiero que me consigas una niña, sé que no es lo correcto pero necesito hacer esto para salvar mi matrimonio ¿Puedes hacerlo?

.-Claro que puedo, pero necesitaré unas cuantas horas para lograrlo ¿Quieres que te deje al niño por lo mientras? - pregunto un poco dudosa ya que Yu ZiYuan acaba de pedirle que lo cambiara por una niña, pero luego de ver de qué ZiYuan asintió se relajó, ciertamente ahora tenía que pensar como haría para conseguir una niña recién nacida y un buen hogar para el niño ya que aunque ZiYuan no se lo dijo ella sabía que también se preocupaba por él, a su manera claro está, pero por lo mientras tenía que centrase en conseguir una niña recién nacida ya que era fácil encontrar una, lo difícil era que la madre no la quisiera y buscar en las calles sería imposible ya que el bebé sería demasiado grande para aparentar ser un recién nacido esto podría ser algo imposible pero conocía a todos en el pueblo así que esperaba que eso la ayudara, así que decidió salir y empezar a hacer su búsqueda .-Me retiraré por lo mientras ZiYuan, volveré cuando encuentre lo que me pediste aunque trata de no encariñarte mucho de tu hijo si quieres hacer esto .-Después de eso ella se marchó

.-A-Bao esto es algo que tenemos que hacer para que pueda ser feliz en mi matrimonio, si te llevo conmigo ambos sufriremos el ser ignorados, lo mejor es que consigas un hogar con unos padres cariñosos, yo sé que esa anciana te conseguirá un buen hogar ya que si no lo hace sus días se acortaran más de los necesarios.-Luego de decir eso el bebé comenzó a reír

Yu ZiYuan empezó a arrepentirse por lo que haría pero aun así tenía en claro que nada haría que cambiará de opinión, la jefa médica le había dicho que no se encariñara, pero ella ya amaba a su hijo desde el momento en que ella se enteró de su embarazo, pero esto era lo mejor para ambos .-Te prometo que si descubro que no vives una buena vida te llevaré conmigo y hare que esas personas deseen no haber nacido

Luego de ese intercambio de madre e hijo la anciana regreso con una bebé en brazos diciendo que había encontrado una niña, ya que al parecer la madre de la niña quería un niño ya que era de una buena familia no hubo objeciones, además así ambas ganaban, madame Yu se despidió de su hijo para siempre, (o eso creía) y recibió a su ahora hija todo fue en tiempo exacto ya que después de cambiar a los bebés, y de que la anciana se retirara FengMian llegó con unos cuantos discípulos y luego de agradecer a la ayudante se fueron, pero por alguna razón ella se veía angustiada al ver que estaba casada con FengMian aunque ZiYuan no sabía porque ya que todos sabían que FengMian era el líder de Lotus Pier, pero eso no importaba,lo importante ahora sería hacer que él quisiera seguir tratando con ella para después ambos tener otro hijo, después de todo, no le dijo el género de su hijo en todo ese tiempo de gestación

Continuará

Notas de la autora

Esta es una colaboración con my sister ya que ella fue la que me dio la idea, realmente me sorprendí de como nadie había pensado en esto, así que la tome

Todos los derechos de la trama son exclusivamente míos 

Sorpresa se vienen nuevas historias, si no has visto las demás, ¿Qué esperas para hacerlo?

再见〜


	2. Cacería nocturna

...

Jiang Cheng había sido mandado por su padre a una cacería nocturna junto con Wei Ying, donde más herederos irían, eso incluía obviamente a los Jades de GusuLan, todas las sectas formaron sus grupos para adentrarse al bosque con un propósito claro. Conseguir una buena presa

.

.

.

De un momento a otro Jiang Cheng se había separado de Wei Ying y termino estando al lado de Lan Xichen, una horda de cadáveres feroces los atacaron al invadir su nido, aunque resultaron ser muchos más de lo que podían matar, ¡Maldito Wei WuXian! Cómo se atrevió a dejarlo solo para estar con Lan WangJi.

Paro después de derrotar una buena cantidad entre él y Lan Xichen, ya solo quedaban aproximadamente unos diez, cuando uno atacó por sorpresa a Jiang Cheng, como consecuencia, Lan Xichen se usó de escudo para evitar que el cadáver le diera en algún punto vital a Jiang Cheng, eso no evitó que Lan Xichen fuera herido severamente por el cadáver feroz, lo peor no era la herida, sino en dónde la había recibido, al lado de su hígado, eso... Complicaba un poco demasiado las cosas

Paro un poco la hemorragia con unas vendas que le dio el heredero Jiang y la abundante energía espiritual que le era transferida hasta que pudiera ser atendido por los médicos de secta, en cuanto terminaron con los restantes Jiang Cheng lo llevo en su espalda a los médicos de Yummeng que eran los más cercanos

El golpe había sido en un lugar donde había demasiada sangre, lo cual ya hacia un milagro que Lan Xichen no muriera en el enfrentamiento, se podía tratar con una transferencia de sangre. El problema era donde conseguir a alguien compatible con la sangre de Lan Xichen, Jiang Cheng "sugirió", aunque más bien exigió que hicieran una rápida prueba de compatibilidad con él, no era tan efectiva como una hecha en un verdadero lugar especializado, pero serviría temporalmente

Inesperadamente fue compatible, pero no podían darse el lujo de estarse cuestionando como era posible eso. Tenían que hacer la transferencia de sangre inmediatamente para no hacer más alto el riesgo de muerte

Después de que el estado de Lan Xichen mejorará los médicos lo transfirieron rápidamente a GusuLan, mientras un mensaje era enviado a la Matriarca de Lotus Pier

Para cuando le llego la carta a Yu ZiYuan del milagroso trasplante compatible de sangre de Jiang Cheng con alguien de Gusu ya era demasiado tarde, esta rápidamente arribo a los recesos de la nube para evitar una "tragedia", afortunadamente su esposo estaba fuera, por otro lado YanLi había insistido firmemente a acompañarla a Gusu, lo cual no pudo negar, después de todo también involucraba a su hermano Jiang Cheng

Lamentablemente al llegar fueron recibidos en la puerta por Lan Qiren y... ¿Qingheng-jun?, ¿No estaba en reclusión? Mentalmente se preguntó si era tan grave el asunto como para hacer que él mismísimo Qingheng-jun saliera de reclusión por un simple discípulo que al parecer era su hijo, bueno al menos sabía que su hijo no estaría en malas manos o eso esperaba

Los Lan hicieron una reverencia mientras Madame Yu y YanLi la devolvían cortésmente

Madame Yu fue la primera en hablar sin intentar ocultar su sorpresa... o molestia.- ¿A qué se debe el honor de ser recibidas por el mismo Qingheng-jun?

Aunque a la pregunta de Yu ZiYuan no le faltaba la cortesía, está la había hecho de una manera mordaz que hizo asombrar a YanLi y a Lan Qiren por el tono de voz hacia el líder de secta Lan

Qingheng-jun por otro lado no se sorprendió, después de oír el tono mordaz de la matriarca de Lotus Pier pudo saber fácilmente que está sabía algo sobre el milagroso trasplante de sangre

Con una sonrisa amable y su tono de voz cortés se dirigió a su hermano y a YanLi.-Qiren lleva a la dama Jiang junto a su hermano, Madame Yu y yo tenemos asuntos que atender

Lan Qiren quería refutar ante el pedido pero una sola mirada de este hizo que ese pensamiento fuera desechado rápidamente, así que solo le quedó asentir ante el pedido de su hermano mientras llevaba a YanLi con su hermano, era la primera vez que la podía ver de cerca y no pudo evitar comparar las similitudes que tenía con los Lan, mucho menos pudo ignorar esos ojos dorados, tan... Tan similares a los de su hermano

De acuerdo a las indicaciones de su hermano, Lan Qiren tenía que enviar la carta al líder Jiang y debía convocar una reunión junto con... Esa mujer, mando la carta a un discípulo para que la hiciera llegar, mientras que otro discípulo llevaba a Madame Lan donde estaba Qingheng-jun y ZiYuan, no tenía idea aún de lo que estaba pasando así que solamente siguió las instrucciones que le había dejado antes

Por lo que había escuchado YanLi, Wei WuXian y Lan WangJi habían ido a dar un recorrido por GusuLan después de todo en unos meses estudiarían ahí

Antes de que YanLi pudiera actuar o hacer alguna pregunta sobre Jiang Cheng llegaron al lugar, Lan Qiren dio unos cuantos golpes y entro siendo recibido por los médicos del lugar que hacían una reverencia, dejo que YanLi fuera con sus hermanos mientras él hablaba con los médicos sobre la transferencia de sangre y el riesgo que tenía a ser rechazada, intento no mostrar sorpresa al enterarse que no hubo algún efecto negativo de parte de Xichen, después de todo no pudieron hacer una prueba como se debería, la cual era justamente para evitar preocupaciones como esa, además pudo notar como los médicos le ocultaban algo...

.

.

.

Por otro lado la tensión se hacía más y más notoria en el lugar conforme pasaba el tiempo, Yu ZiYuan se estaba exasperando cada vez más, no había venido hasta Gusu solo para tomar té

Quitando por completo cualquier rastro de cortesía fue al punto principal de la conversación.- ¿Quién fue?

Qingheng-jun se hizo el desentendido esperando que ZiYuan le confirmarán sus sospechas

Yu ZiYuan estaba perdiendo cada vez más la calma al ver que Qingheng-jun no pensaba hablar.- ¿A quién le transfirió sangre MI hijo?, ¿Qué discípulo fue?

Qingheng-jun bebió otro trago más de su té mientras sonreía, aunque su sonrisa no estaba reflejada en sus ojos

Se dirigió a Yu ZiYuan de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho mientras recalcaba las primeras palabras.-Lamento informarle que no fue ningún "discípulo" al que SU hijo le transfirió sangre, además de que el asunto es más grande de lo que creía

Espero la reacción de ZiYuan mientras internamente sonreía al tener una excusa viable para sacar a su esposa de reclusión.-Mi "hijo" Lan Xichen fue el "discípulo" herido, ya fue recibido por los médicos y se hicieron nuevas pruebas de sangré dónde descubrimos algo interesante, creo que será mejor esperar a mi esposa y al Líder Jiang para aclarar el asunto y no haya confusiones más adelante

Yu ZiYuan solamente podía maldecir internamente por la suerte que tenía, ¿Qué acaso la anciana no podía darle una niña ordinaria? Vaya cambio...

Continuara...

再見〜


End file.
